July 2013
25th - Waddon Ponds: 4 Common Sandpiper at 5pm, 1 Greylag Goose , 103 Canada Goose (including BTO ringed 5261277, 5240756, 5251108, 5220260), 40 Mallard ,4 Tufted Ducks, 2 Little Grebes, 2 Moorhen, 27 Coot, 42 Black-headed Gull (including returning Danish ringed bird VBA and two others), 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Woodpigeons, 2 Magpies, 1 Carrion Crow. (D Warren) * 24th – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan with 2 young, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 16 Swift, 2 Mistle Thrush, Reed Warbler, 2 Coal Tit, Jackdaw, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 23rd - COULSDON COMMON: Wood Pigeon, Magpie, Robin, Dunnock, Great Tit, Blue Tit, Wren, Blackbird, Feral Pigeon, Jay, Crow, Mallard+8 ducklings, Nuthatch (h), Garden Warbler (h), Blackcap (h). (CNHSS) * 22nd – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan with 2 young, 23 Tufted Ducklings, 8 Cormorant (6 over), Hobby hunting briefly behind lake 7.15am, 86 Black-headed Gull, 14 Swift, Lesser Whitethroat. (JAH) * 21st – Waddon Ponds: 82 Canada Geese (including BTO 5260388 & 5261277), 68 Mallard, 54 Coots, 6 Tufted Ducks, 5 Little Grebes, 2 Moorhens, Kingfisher seen briefly, 67 Black-headed Gulls, both male and female Sparrowhawks, 48 Feral Pigeons. (JB) * 21st – Wandle Park: 1 Grey Wagtail, female Sparrowhawk, 1 Stock Dove, first returning Black-headed Gull, 2 Swifts. (JB) * 19th – South Norwood Lake: 9am-10:30am. 12 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested grebe with 3 juv, 1imm Herring Gull, 2 Cormorant, 1 Stock Dove (calling) 1 Green Woodpecker,, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Nuthatch, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff + ad with 4 young, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch Greenfinch, Goldfinch. (JW) * 18th - South Norwood CP: ad Med Gull on lake & then on Ryelands Field to 0830 when flushed (Surrey Bird Club) * 18th – Norbury (Pollards Hill South): A juv. Grey Wagtail flew up out of a flooded open basement. (Mike Netherwood) * 18th – South Norwood Lake: 09:00-10:30hrs. 20 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 3 juv, 1 Cormorant, 1imm Herring Gull, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, c20 Swift, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, c20 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch. (JW). * 17th - Waddon Ponds: 44 Canada Goose 44 plus 7 young ones (and ringed birds BTO5251108, 5240756), 2 Egyptian Goose (including BTO ringed 1420768), 20 Mallard, 4 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebes plus 2 young ones, 26 Coots plus 14 young, 60 Black-headed Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 3 House Sparrow. (D Warren) * 17th – South Norwood Lake: 9am-10:45am. 10 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 3 juv, 1imm Herring Gull, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Pied Wagtail. Nuthatch, c12 Swift, Party of Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, c6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch. (JW/GH) * 17th - Hamsey Green: Sparrowhawk over. (JB) * 16th – South Norwood Lake: 12 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 3 young, 1 Cormorant, 1imm Herring Gull, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 3 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, c12 Common Swift, 2 Nuthatch, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch (JW/GH) * 16th - South Norwood CP: 2 adult Mediterranean Gull on island until they flew at 8.45am today. [The first Croydon record of more than a single bird. Admin] (JAH) Med. Gulls returned just before midday. (Dave Dack). 2 ad Med Gulls 0830-0900 with one remaining all day (Surrey Bird Club) * 15th – South Norwood Lake: 9am-10:45am. 15 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 3 young, c12 Swift, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Dunnock 3 Jay,House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch (JW/GH) * 14th – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan + 2 young, Cormorant, Kestrel, 22 Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, adult Herring Gull, 8 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 6 Swift, Reed Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, male Bullfinch, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 13th South Norwood CP: 22 Tufted Ducklings, 10 Stock Dove, 4 Jay, 3 Jackdaw, 2 Coal Tit. (JAH) * 9th – South Norwood Lake: 09:00-10:45hrs 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe 1 with 3 young on back, 1 Black-headed Gull, (over) 09:20 single Lapwing (over) SE, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Common Whitethroat, c12 Swift, c6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch. (JW/GH) * 8th - Riddlesdown: at least 17 Skylarks, 1 Lesser Whitethroat singing, 1 Whitethroat, 1 Meadow Pipit displaying, 8 Blackcaps, 3 Chiffchaffs, 6 Stock Doves. (JB) * 6th – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan with 2 young, Mallard with 14 of the original 18 enormous brood in tow, 2 female Tufted Duck sharing a single duckling, 6 adult Black-headed Gull, 8 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 13 Swift, Reed Warbler, 2 Goldcrest (breeding), Coal Tit. (JAH) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: 9am-10:30am 20 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 3 young on back, c20 Swift, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Stock Dove, family party of 5 Jay, 1 singing Song Thrush, 5 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Common Whitethroat, 2 Coal Tit, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch (JW/GH) * 5th - Farthing Downs: 4 Yellowhammers, 4 Skylarks singing, 11 Linnets including young, 2 Bullfinches, 2 Stock Doves. (JB) * 5th - Old Coulsdon: Male Sparrowhawk hunting in Taunton Lane. (JB) * 5th – South Norwood CP: 4 Mistle Thrush, 2 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 4th – South Norwood CP: Goldcrest with at least 2 young, 49 Swift. (JAH) * 3rd – Purley: Red Kite flying west over Russell Hill at about 3.48pm. (Derek Lea) * 2nd - Heathfield: Pair of Swallows with 3 young. First confirmed breeding in Croydon for some time.(Sheila Mason) * 1st – South Norwood Lake: 9am-10:45am, 20 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest with 1juv on back) c12 Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Common Whitethroat, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 1 Jackdaw (over) 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch, (JW/GH) * 1st – Riddlesdown: lesser whitethroat feeding young. (Brian Thomas) * 1st – South Norwood CP: Nuthatch (still a rarity here), Swallow. (JAH)